White In The Black
by Chikiro No Ouji
Summary: What if Vegeta DIDN'T love Bulma? Vegeta enters the World Martial Arts Tornament once again in hope to beat Goku. What he doesn't know is he may have more on his plate than he thinks.Guess who may be the strongest person on earth?
1. Begging

HIYA! Here's my newest fic. I hope you like it! -* ~Chikiro No Ouji~ *- P.S. watch out for those chibis.they're gonna take over the world soon.no, really..  
  
White In The Black  
  
Begging  
  
"Please??? PLEEEEASE????????" "Oh, alright Kakarot! Now shut up!" "YIPEE!!!!!"  
Goku jumped into the air in happiness. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the childish sayain and turned to go train. What was the point of entering the tornament anyway? He had entered once before and beaten everyone he went up against, only to lose to Kakarot. He was still angry at the fact that Kakarot had beaten him. He hadn't planned to enter this year, but Kakarot was so interested in how strong Vegeta had gotten that Vegeta caved and decided that he could give it one more try. After all, he now had the power to turn super sayain also. Mabye this time he would come out as the victor.  
Goku bumped into Bulma and Yamcha in the hallway. "Hey, Goku! What's the rush, bud?" Yamcha asked. "Vegeta's gonna join the Martial Arts Tornament!" Goku said excitedly. "After losing so pathetically to you? He's got some ego, doesn't he?"Bulma said. Goku scratched behind his head and smiled. "Well, I kinda persuaded him to do it." He admitted. "Well, I think it's safe to say that we'll see quite a show then!" Yamcha said as he and Bulma walked away.  
"You..will..lose..Kakarot..if..it's..the..last..thing..I..do!" Vegeta said as he trained in the gravity chamber. He'd set the gravity to 300 times regular gravity. He kicked and punched the air feriously, imagining Kakarot was fighting him. Sweat dropped off his body and fell to the floor. He started to really believe Kakarot was there, and he fought as hard as he could. He finally came to his senses when he shot a power beam at Kakarot and it went through him, hitting the wall and leaving a huge hole in it. "WARNING! WARNING! MALFUNCTION! WARNING!.." The alarm went off. Vegeta grunted angrily and stepped out of the chamber. "BULMA!!!" He shouted. Five seconds later Bulma showed up. "What is it now, Vegeta?!" She asked. "The chamber's broken again." He said, walking past her, ignoring her insults as he went to his room. 


	2. Test

Hiya peoples! *Yawn * I hate getting up for school waaaaaaaaa Thanks for waiting so incredibly long my computer crashed and so yeah so ..* cough * ..okay then. P.S. Watch out for those chibis.. -* ~Chikiro No Ouji~ *-  
  
White In The Black  
  
Test  
  
"How did I let Kakarot talk me into eating this filth?" Vegeta thought as he looked at his dessert. It was some sort of pink, fluffy cotton on a stick. Kakarot had called it something like'Cotton Candy'. He had seen what the ingredients were in this fluffy crap. Sugar. Colored Sugar. It wasn't going anywhere near his mouth.  
"What's wrong, Vegeta? Never had Cotton Candy before?" Bulma asked him, putting handfuls into her mouth. "Exactly. And I never will," Vegeta answered stubbornly, walking towards a garbage can. "What? Are you scared of a wittle Cotton Candy?" She taunted. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "NO, I AM NOT!" He growled. "Then prove it," Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her. If he didn't do it, she wouldn't let him have a moment of peace again. I fhe DID do it.who KNOWS what it might do to him."Fine." Vegeta said. He pulled a small chunk off of the stick. He could almost see every individual grain of sugar. He grimaced. "Your not chickening out, are you Vegeta?" Bulma said, a smirk on her face. "No!" Vegeta snarled. Wincing, he put the pink candy into his mouth. The first surprise was that it dissolved in his mouth. And it tasted WONDERFUL. He put another handful in his mouth, and then another, and then another. Finally he began shoving pieces bigger than his head(hair not included) into his mouth, not noticing Bulma holding her sides with laughter. He finally cleaned the stick of the last bit of sugar and was about to ask for more when a voice came on the stadium intercom. "Attention audiences and participants of the tornament. Please report to the stadium to either take your seats or be tested. Have a nice day."  
Cravings for the fluffy cotton had quickly left his mind as he and Goku left to be sorted. Goku was looking around at the other fighters, giving them each an encouraging smile. Vegeta was looking around at the other fighters, giving them each a frightening glare. The way you were sorted was by punching a machine your hardest. It would measure your power level, then later you'd be paired with your equal. There seemed to be about fifty or sixty other fighters this time, because Vegeta knew a few fighters must be behind the ones he could see. "All right! Let us begin the sorting!" The announcer said. One by one, he called people up to the machine, and they punched it. "Goku!" The announcer called. Goku marched happily up to the machine and lightly punched it, making it seem as if he was an average fighter. "Pathetic. Holding his strength back." Vegeta thought."Vegeta!" The announcer called. Vegeta powered up high and went to the machine. He looked around at all of the other fighters. A thought struck him. If he DID hold back, when he was fighting he could use his REAL power, and wipe the smirks off all of those arrogant little ningen's faces!That explained why Kakarot always held back. He punched the machine hard enough to get the highest power level possible, but still held back. The announcer looked at his list. "Uh.Oh-my?" He said. "It's OMIE."  
Many fighters turned around and moved out of the way to reveal a woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders standing with her eyes closed and arms crossed, facing the ground and red in the face with anger at the announcer for mis-pronouncing her name. "Oh, sorry.."The announcer said as she walked up to the machine. Vegeta watched her curiously. Everyone else was shaking with fear of his power, but she seemed calm. Omie glanced directly at him and theire eyes locked for a second, before she punched the machine and got the same exact reading he did. Vegeta smirked. She was holding back also. She went back to her spot behind the others. "Well, won't this be interesting," Vegeta thought. 


	3. Curiosity

Hello again! Thank u all for reading my story! I promiss to do my best to perfect my story! Expect twists in this one. And, to brett, I can't tell you who, but she's deffinetly gonna give him the time of his life! See ya! -* ~Chikiro No Ouji~ *- P.S. Watch out for those chibis...  
  
White In The Black  
  
Curiosity  
  
After the testing was over, the fighters were allowed to leave and wait for their turn to fight. Vegeta was paired up with some teenager named Grite. Vegeta almost laughed at the name. "How ridiculous can a title get?" Vegeta thought to himself. Omie was paired up with a man said to be Grite's older brother. He was called Kogi. Vegeta had summed them both up in a second---they were airheads. Grite had large, bulky shoulders and a head to small for his body. He had black hair cut short and square like a soldier's, and brown eyes that made him look as if he was constantly staring off into space with no real awareness of what was going on around him. Kogi seemed a little more evolved;He had bulky muscles and his head fitted his body. His black hair was short and untidy, but not as short as Grite's, and his black eyes seemed very focused. The one fault to him was he looked as if he felt he would win this tornament easily. If only Vegeta could have fought him---Kogi would be begging for his life.  
Vegeta was very curios about Omie. Many times Goku had waved his hand in front of Vegeta's eyes, for he was stairing into space, wondering what it was about Omie that made him want to know more about her. Once while going to see if the food stand had cotton candy, Vegeta noticed Omie, leaning against the other side of the stand, arms crossed and eyes closed with a look of relaxation and frustration on her face. Vegeta watched her. Omie's eyes shot open, and she looked directly at Vegeta. Her eyes were dark purple. She stared at him, half glaring at him for staring at her so rudely while she was thinking. She looked away from him as her name was called. A young man with long brown hair down to his chin and black, sunken- in eyes walked up to her. He looked strong, to a ningen's limit, and smart. He smiled(well actually, it looked like a smirk) and put an arm around Omie, walking her away. As she left she turned once more and glanced quickly at Vegeta before disappearing from his sight around a corner. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Apparently Omie was dating the ningen, though he was very weak compared to her. Vegeta wondered why she would bother with him.  
Omie looked back once more at the one called Vegeta before turning around a corner. She wondered why he had been staring at her. "Oh well..it doesn't matter." Omie thought. Still, she was curios about him.She wondered if it was possible that he was who she thought he was. "Something bothering you, babe?" Kokosi asked her. "No," Omie said, snapping back into reality. They sat down on a park bench. Kokosi stared at her. "Your not lying to me, are you Omie?" He said. Omie shook her head. She struggled a bit in his hold but he wouldn't let go. "You'd better not be lying to me. I don't like people who lie. Understand me?" He said, his cold eyes burning into hers. She nodded. "Good." He said, standing from the bench. "Good luck with the tornament, babe. Be sure to win that money for me." 


	4. Heads Or A Tail

Hiya peoples! To tomboy, yes, yes, Kokosi is VERY evil. SO evil, he plays a HUGE roll in the story. Not telling why. *evil smirk * ~Chikiro No Ouji~ P.S. Watch out for those chibis...  
  
White In The Black  
  
Heads Or a Tail  
  
Omie got to fight before Vegeta did, so Vegeta stocked up on cotton candy and went to watch her fight. Mabye it was her fighting style he was interested in. He shoved his way to the best place to watch the fight. He took a seat at one of the umbrella tables that were provided for the fighters. The tables were placed around the arena, every five around a door where the fighters exited from. Vegeta looked up as Goku came over to his table. "Hi Vegeta!.Boy, that's a ton of cotton candy!" He said, looking at Vegeta's pile of the cotton. "Not a word, Kakarot. I have my reasons for eating this much of the dessert." Vegeta said. "It's freagin' good," Vegeta thought. He cursed himself for using such nigen-like language. Goku pointed to one of the doors. "Look! That woman named Omie is coming out!" Vegeta looked up. Omie stalked out of the woman's preperation room, her head high, wearing a cold grimace on her face. Vegeta saw Kogi walk out of the men's preperation room, smirking like he owned the place. Vegeta smirked. Omie would surely have him screaming in horror soon.his power level was 189, and Omie's was already 256.  
"OK! Ladies and gentlemen, Omie Jin and Kogi Yukima!"The announcer said as Omie and Kogi climbed onto the stage. Kogi tried to catch her in a stare-down, but Omie wasn't even paying attention to him; she was glaring her hardest at the one called Vegeta, her arms crossed, trying to get him to stop STARING at her. He just smirked at her glare and wouldn't look away, which made Omie angry. She'd have to knock him out cold for this. The announcer started the fight, and Kogi charged at her. "Hy......Hey!What the????" Kogi looked around in confusion. He had tried to knock Omie out of the arena, but she'd disappeared! At least to ningens, she disappeared. Omie had easily followed her movement. Kogi turned around and jumped back in shock as he realized she was standing in front of him. "Wha??? How????..." He sputtered. Omie just stood there, her arms crossed, glaring at Kogi. He raised a huge, meaty hand and tried to hit her, but she 'disappeared' once again and appeared next to him. Kogi jumped in shock away from her. She turned to face him and smirked. Kogi stepped back nervously. She stepped towards him, knowing she was going to squash him in seconds. But she was wrong. Kogi smirked and disappeared, LITERALLY. Vegeta couldn't even see him. Kogi had gone invisible! "WOAH! Did you see that, folks? Kogi has vanished! I wouldn't want to be in Omie's shoes right now!." Omie was looking all around her, trying to catch a glimpse of Kogi. There was no sight of him. Then, suddenly.."SURPRISE!!!" Kogi appeared behind her and knocked her into a wall with a single blow of his massive hand. "OOH! That had to hurt!.." The announcer said. He didn't have the chance to start counting, because Omie shot out of the wall and flew at Kogi at the speed of light. Not many people saw exactly what happened, but there was suddenly a huge hole in the middle of the arena, and Kogi lay motionless in the bottom. "OH, MAN! And Omie wins by a knock out!!" He came to congradulate her, but he froze. "Wait..what's THAT?." He asked, pointed behind her. She looked behind her and realized what everyone was stairing at. Her TAIL.  
Vegeta was stairing wide-eyed at the sayain tail. But, that was impossible! Right????......Omie was looking at her tail, which was swishing around through the air freely. "Oh. That's my tail. It must have grown back when that dunder-head hit me." Omie walked off the stage and disappeared in the womans preparation room, glancing at Vegeta before entering. 


	5. Guinea Pig

Hiya guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It shows just how evil Kokosi is...* evil smirk * MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! ~Chikiro No Ouji ~ P.S. Watch out for those chibis....  
  
White In The Black  
  
Guinea Pig  
  
Omie walked to a sink in the empty Woman's Preparation room. She was  
the only woman fighting in the tornament. Leaning down over the sink,  
she turned it on and splashed cool water onto her face. She dried her  
face with a paper towel as she stood straight back up to check her  
face in the mirror. She jumped in surprise when she saw Kokosi's face  
in the mirror but didn't allow herself to cry out. His reflection  
smirked at her. "Did I scare you, babe?" He asked. She felt his hand  
on her shoulder. "No, you just surprised me...I mean, it's so empty in  
here and you're not even supposed to come in this room." She answered.  
Kokosi turned her around to face him and kissed her. "I'm glad. Good  
job with that last fight, but I know you can do better." He said, his  
grip tightening just enough to make her wince. "I understand..I won't  
allow myself to be tricked again." Omie said. Kokosi smirked, pleased  
by her promise. "That's my girl...Bye the way, I noticed you got your  
tail back.." He ran his hand over her tail. Omie trembled, remembering  
how she had lost it in the first place. He smirked at her trembling.  
"That's good.....I can use it...." He lightly squeezed her tail. She  
let out a small cry of pain and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing he  
would just lave her alone. "Speaking of using," He continued, keeping  
his grip on her tail. "I just invented a new weapon, and I'm planning  
to show it to some people who'd like to buy it....would you mind  
helping me out with it?..." Omie forced a small laugh. "What, is it  
too heavy for you to carry?" She said jokingly. Of course, she'd  
rather it be that. "You know what I mean," Kokosi said, no longer  
smiling. "Tonight, at 9:30, in the warehouse down the street two  
blocks from here. I know I'll see you there, won't I?"He said,  
tightening his grip to where she fell to one knee in pain.Omie cried  
out and nodded. "Good.Now get up. You look pathetic."  
Kokosi said, disgusted at her sign of weakness. He let her tail go and  
she obiediently stood up. He rolled his eyes at her trembling and  
turned to leave. "Weakling...."  
The five men that Kokosi had referred to were people from  
the black market and two members of the government. Omie was told to  
wait in another room until she was called. She listened through the  
door to Kokosi:"I'm glad you could join me tonight. If you'll just  
follow me over here, this is what I told you all about.." She heard  
him pull a sheet off of something big. "I call it a shield laser," He  
said. She heard them walk around it, examining it. "Well, it looks  
very interesting, but looks don't matter in my department. What does  
it do?" Someone asked. Omie knew that on instinct Kokosi was smirking.  
"I'm so glad you asked. I'll show you. I just need a little  
help.....Omie!" He called. Omie sighed. Whatever Kokosi's new  
invention did, he wouldn't allow her to be killed by it. He needed her  
to win the tornament, after all. She came out of the other room and  
walked up to Kokosi, ignoring the other men whom were surely staring  
at her and her tail. Kokosi made her face the men. "This is a sayian.  
They are a race much stronger than ours. Using her, I can show you  
just how powerful the laser is." He turned to her. "Now be a good girl  
and stand about ten feet away over there, and try to stand the laser  
until you can't." He ordered. "Wait a minute," One of the men from the  
black market said. "How do we know it is really causing pain, and  
she's not just faking?" Kokosi smirked. "Very clever of you to notice.  
Omie, turn around, please." Omie turned around obiediently and he  
lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a round, metal plate on her  
back. "This is a little invention I made to make sure she is loyal to  
me at all times. I learned that the sayain's weakness is their tail.  
The lightest squeeze can render them helpless. I learned how to  
control such pain by attaching this machine to her spine by piercing  
her skin in her back, as you can see. Even when her tail is removed, I  
can render her helpless by merely thinking about it. Therefore, if she  
tries to disobey or harm me, I can easily keep her under control.  
That's how I am always sure she is telling the truth." Convinced that  
they understood, Kokosi dropped her shirt and she walked ten feet  
away. He walked over to the laser, and the men crowded around him. "I  
have certain settings, to determine how much power is put into the  
laser. I will start on 5, which would bring any human to his knees."  
Kokosi fired the ray at Omie. When it hit her, she was shocked at how  
the sharp pain shot through her entire body. She could feel it in her  
head, her stomach, and even the tips of her fingers. It hurt, but only  
like a single hit from an energy bomb. She only flinched, but did not  
drop to her knees. Kokosi nodded. "See? A sayain does have more  
strength and resistance to pain. Now I'll turn it up to 6....." He  
turned up the blast. This time it came more forceful and painful, but  
she just gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. Kokosi  
smirked. "All right...now, lets turn it up to 8."  
The blast came sharp and even more painful. Omie cried out in pain and staggered back a step. She braced herself as he turned the beam up to 9, but she still fell to her knees, her body vibrating with pain. "Stop." She thought. "Just stop it.." She shut her eyes tight.But her thoughts didn't happen. Kokosi turned it up to 10. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Omie screamed. She felt as if she were being torn apart into pieces slowly. As if the pain she was in wasn't enough, Kokosi turned the beam past 11 and straight to 12. Omie's eyes shot open. "STOP!!!!" She yelled. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!.." "That's enough, Kokosi, we're convinced." The man closest to him said. Kokosi smirked. "Darn. It can go all the way up to thirty..."He said, shutting off the machine. Omie collapsed. "Damn him......Damn.....him....." Omie thought miserably. "Now I have one other invention that I'm still working on." Kokosi said. "Omie. Get up." He ordered. Omie gritted her teeth. To hell with him;she wasn't going to move for anything. Kokosi grimaced."I said, get UP!" He ordered menacingly. A sharp pain shot through her. "Agh!" Omie growled and stood up weakly. Kokosi glared at her. "I don't have time for your insolence, woman. Now stand still." Kokosi pulled an odd gun from his belt and pushed a button on it. He shot her with it, but all it did was engulf her body in a green aura. Omie stared at it in confusion. Kokosi pushed another button and shot the other men. They glowed yellow. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" One of them said. "Kokosi I demand an explanation!" Another said. "Relax, my good man," Kokosi said. He pushed another button on the gun, and cocked it. He aimed at the men, who backed away nervously. "Put it down," One of them said. Kokosi smirked. He pulled the trigger.  
The man who spoke staggered back in shock, a hand over his arm. The others stared wide-eyed at him. He shakily lifted his hand to examine his arm. "What the?.." There wasn't even a scratch on him. "What's going on, Kokosi??" Another man asked. "See for yourself," Kokosi said. He pointed to Omie. The men looked over at her to see that she was holding a hand over her arm, and blood was soaking through her white t-shirt. The men stared in amazement. "How did you do that?" The man who got 'shot' asked. Kokosi walked over to them to show them the buttons he pushed while Omie stared at her arm. She kept pressure on the wound and waited for Kokosi to acknowledge her again. Finally, the men leaved, and Kokosi put an arm around her waist, ignoring the fact that she was in almost more pain than she'd ever been in. "Thanks for helping me out, babe," Kokosi said, a smirk planted on his face. Omie didn't answer as they began walking down the street. He narrowed his eyes a bit and gave her tail a small squeeze so it was clear he wanted an answer. Omie winced. "No problem." She murmured. Kokosi laughed. 


End file.
